emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1842 (10th February 1994)
Plot Alan and Shirley are packing for their honeymoon. Amos arrives by surprise to act as his best man. Viv is annoyed that Vic is having the afternoon off for the wedding. She is also annoyed that Vic is being charged for his attack on the looter. He asks her to come with him. Donna and Chloe go to the den and leave bread and milk. Caroline arrives at the hospital and walks in on Seth getting dressed. Jack and Sarah talk about Lynn. Sarah feels sorry for her. Robert asks Jack and Sarah when they will get married. Zoe and Kim finish painting. Frank is going to see Chris and the consultant in Sheffield. He plans to sell Chris's truck but Kim tells him not to. Vic has attached Samson to the carriage from Wally's yard. Eric's insurance money from Elizabeth has arrived - so has a policeman who asks about the missing cheques from Home Farm. He asks if Elizabeth was in a disturbed mental state. Eric opens the letter and finds a cheque for £20,000. He tells Michael half of it is for him and Elsa. Alan and Shirley leave for the wedding in the horse-drawn carriage. Seth and Amos, the two best men, bump into each other at the wedding. Shirley asks Seth to give her away. They get married. Bernard and Angharad get the children to decorate The Woolpack. Jack proposes to Sarah. She tells him she will think about it. A strange photographer takes pictures of the wedding party. Viv refuses to go to the reception. The Woolpack is full of partygoers. Alan, Bernard and Eric support Vic over beating the looter up. Seth lets slip that Vic is applying for a drinks licence. Alan is outraged. Amos gives a speech and a toast. Jack and Sarah leave Annie in the hospital. Jack asks her again. Alan gives a speech and cuts the cake. Kim and Zoe worry about Frank. He arrives in The Woolpack looking very down before running out. He tells Kim that Chris will never walk again. Cast Regular cast *Shirley Turner - Rachel Davies *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Kim Barker - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier Guest cast *Chloe - Rosie Brice *D.S. Adams - Jack Randle *Registrar - Mark Lindley Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes